Joshua Possible
by luvsvelma
Summary: When Joshua moves back to Middleton, he sets off to find his real family, who he tracked down to Middleton. Upon looking for them, Joshua meets Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible's boyfriend. Joshua and Ron soon become good friends. Joshua later


Joshua Possible

By: luvsvelma

Prologue: When Joshua moves back to Middleton, he sets off to find his real family, who he tracked down to Middleton. Upon looking for them, Joshua meets Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible's boyfriend. Joshua and Ron soon become good friends. Joshua later learns that his family is none other than the Possibles, and learns Kim Possible is his sister. When Jen meets up with Dr Drakken, the two of them become partners and choose to kidnap Joshua and Kim. After the rescue, Kim thinks it's best if she finds her brother, Joshua a girlfriend and the answer, Shego.  
Kim Possible is © to Disney Channel, NOT ME!

Chapter 1, Joshua's Revelation

It was a snowy day in Middleton, Colorado. A portal opens up and Joshua falls into the world of Middleton. He stood up and shook his head as he dusted off. He looked around and saw he was in Middleton, Colorado. "I hope I can find my family here" Joshua says to himself as he walks up to Middleton High. His ex-girlfriend, Jennifer Connell, is watching him in the bushes, smiling evilly until she trips and hits her head. "OW!" she groans as she gets up and dusts herself off. "I'm going to get you Joshua, no matter what, I will get you" she says evilly as Joshua is walking towards the school. "Now to get registered for school" says Joshua going up to Mr. Steve Barkin's office. "Welcome to Middleton High, need a registration?" he asks. "Yes please" Joshua responds as Mr. Barkin puts out a bunch of papers for Joshua to sign. After signing the papers, Joshua gets his schedule. "Do you know who my real family is?" Joshua asks. "Sure but whats your last name son?" Mr. Barkin asks. "I think it's... Possible" he responds as Mr. Barkin takes out a picture of the Possible family and Joshua finds out his sister is non other then the famous Kim Possible, world famous hero and cheerleader. Joshua is pretty shocked at this. Mr. Barkin then gives him the address to the Possible house. "Go and see your family" Mr. Barkin tells Joshua as he leaves and goes to the possible family home. Mrs. Possible answers the door and is shocked to see her long lost son. "Welcome home" she says as Kim, Jim, Tim and Mr. Possible all greet Joshua and bring him inside. "You must be freezing, go and warm up by the fire" says Kim as she hangs Joshua's coat up and puts his schedule and books into his backpack that she had bought for him when Mr. Barkin called. "Thanks" says Joshua as he gets his favorite snack and drink. As he sips his drink, Jen watches him and Kim from outside the house, thinking of an evil plan. "I need to get some evil help to kidnap Joshua and his sister" Jen says to herself. It was around 7 P.M. and the possible's had just finished eating dinner and were now getting into bed to go to school the very next day. As Joshua settles into the guest room, he hopes that his ex, Jen, won't be able to find him as he closes his eyes and is soon fast asleep.

Chapter 2, Joshua's first day at Middleton High

It was around 5 A.M. when Kim and Joshua possible woke up, showered, got dressed, did their homework and ate breakfast as they were getting ready to leave for school. Kim's best friend and boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, was also with them. "Bye mom, bye dad" says Kim and Joshua as Kim, Ron and Joshua get into Kim's car and drive to school. Once at school, Kim, Ron and Joshua head to their homeroom where Kim's cheerleader rival, Bonnie Rockwaller, and Kim's ex, Joshua Mankey, walked up to them. "Hello K" Bonnie says. "Hello B, Josh" Kim responds icily to Josh Mankey and Bonnie. "Hello loser" Bonnie and Josh snarl at Ron meanly. "Bon Bon, Monkey" Ron responds. "Who's the new loser? Oh, he's a loser relative of yours, that's great, I'm sure he'll fit in under the food chain just fine" Bonnie and Josh say, giving Joshua nasty looks. "ROCKWALLER, MANKEY, THAT'S A 20 DAY SUSPENSION!" Mr. Barkin tells Bonnie, giving her a detention slip and taking away her cheerleading privileges. She and Josh just glare at Kim, Ron and Joshua and both are dragged out of the school and suspended for 20 days. "Thank you Mr. Barkin Joshua tells the teacher. "You're welcome" says Mr. Barkin as the day goes on. Later, school finally ends and Kim, Ron and Joshua head home to do homework. The doorbell suddenly rings and standing in the doorway is Drakken's ex-assistant and Kim's new friend, Shego. "Come on in" Kim tells Shego, as the two friends hug. "Thanks for inviting me over to help you and Ron with homework" Shego responds as the three friends do their homework while Joshua does his homework in his room, sipping his ice tea in silence. After homework is done, Ron is watching "The Fearless Ferret" and Kim and Shego are talking. "There's somebody I would love for you to meet today" Kim says. "Cool" says Shego with a smile. Joshua goes into the bathroom and when he comes back out, Kim is waiting for him. "Yes, what is it sis?" he asks. "I would like you to meet someone" says Kim. "Sure, but first I need to freshen up" Joshua responds, going into his room and putting on clean clothes and brushing out his curly red hair. Once he was freshened up, Joshua got ready for his next day of school by packing his backpack and putting his water into the fridge. He then took his cup of ice tea and refilled it with a little more ice tea. He walked into the living room, ready to meet whoever Kim was talking about.

Chapter 3, Joshua meets Shego

Once Joshua came into the living room, he saw Shego, Kim's new best friend, wearing a green sweater with long black pants, sipping hot cocoa by the fireplace. "Hi" she says, smiling at Joshua. "Hi, it's very nice to meet you" Joshua responds back, looking pretty shy. "Shego here wanted to know if you'd go on a date with her" Kim says. "Yeah, that'd be wonderful" Joshua responds, taking Shego's hand in his as the two sit on the couch and snuggle together. Jen watches from outside, until her cell phone rings. "Hello?" she asks on the phone. "Hi, is this Jennifer Connell?" the voice asks. "Yes, who is this?" Jen asks. "I cannot tell you my name, but come to 1342 Drivers Lane and come up to the tall building with a sign that says "Keep Out" and we will talk from there" the voice responds. Jen says okay and hangs up and heads to the address as a man in a red suit walks out of the building and escorts Jen into the lab. "Hello there, my name is Dr. Drew Lipsky, you may call me Dr. Drakken, I hear you wanted to kidnap two possible family members, if it involves my arch foe, then I'm totally in" Drakken says, extending his hand to shake Jen's and she willingly shakes his hand. "Okay, but we need to get some equipment and think of a brilliantly evil plan since Shego left and became Kim Possible's friend" says Jen. The two shake hands and share a most evil laugh. Meanwhile with Shego and Joshua, the two were still snuggling until Shego went and made some popcorn for the two of them to share, feeling so happily in love. During the last part of the movie, Shego and Joshua fell asleep, Shego's head on Joshua's shoulder. Kim smiles at the two, gets two pillows and a big blanket, she puts Joshua and Shegos' heads behind the pillows and tucks the two lovers into the blanket, smiling at both of them as she also takes their shoes off and puts the shoes by the front door of the house. Kim then walks up to her room and lays in her bed and Ron sits at her computer chair, updating his status on FaceBook and checking Kim's page as well. "Ron, do you think my brother and Shego would make a great couple?" Kim asks. "Of course KP, your brother Joshua is totally going to be together with Shego forever" Ron responds, kissing his girlfriends cheek. "Hopefully, there should be no villains interrupting this beautiful moment" says Kim, unaware about the bad things that were about to happen.

Chapter 4, Drakken's new partner, Jen

Jen was signing some paperwork to be Drakkens' evil assistant and partner, While Drakken was writing down a new evil plan on some blueprints and drawings along with his brand new evil plan. "I'VE GOT IT!" He tells Jen, showing the girl his plan. "Okay, so how do you expect we get them? Wait until they come outside and then we snag Kim and Joshua?" Jen asks. "Yes, that's PERFECT!" Drakken responds, laughing evilly as Jen joins in the evil laughter. Drakken and Jen go into the back of the lair and grab ropes, 4 cloths, one for gagging and the other to put chloroform on to knock Kim and Joshua out. The two villains get into the hovercraft with the equipment and hover over the possible family house "Once Kimberly and Joshua walk out, we'll chloroform them and tie and gag them and hold them hostage back at the lair" Drakken whispers to Jen. "Yep, and we'll also send a ransom note to Kim's' family if they ever want to see her and her brother again, and also a ransom to the buffoon and Shego" says Jen. "Good idea Jen, soon the world will be ours and there is nothing Kim Possible can do to stop us *laughs evilly*" Drakken responds as he and Jen watch Kim and Joshua and Shego and Ron, Kim and Ron snuggling and Joshua and Shego snuggling while watching a movie. Kim gets a bad feeling she and Joshua are being watched, but she shakes the feeling away and sees how happy her brother is with Shego, she smiles and lays her head on Ron's shoulder while Shego lays her head on Joshua's shoulder. The couples were so happy together, that they were unaware of the villains outside the house. It was getting a lot colder, so the four friends were snuggled under the big blanket and as the movie neared the end, the four friends went to their separate rooms, got in their PJ's and went right to bed, having sweet dreams about being together for the rest of their lives. As the happy couples dreamed, Drakken and Jen waited outside till the very next time Kim and Joshua came outside alone and then the two villains would attack and take Kim and Joshua hostage. The two villains then lay down in the hover car under a comforter and pretty soon, two of the world's most evil villains fell asleep under the stars and bright light of the beautiful crescent moon.

Chapter 5, Joshua and Shego, boyfriend and girlfriend?

Joshua, Shego, Kim and Ron were all out to dinner at Chili's', eating salads and burgers for dinner. Joshua had his made special, since he had to take special meds. Shego and Joshua looked into each other's eyes as they ate their dinner. Then it started to snow again as the four friends walked outside and got into Kim's car and drove back home after paying for the best dinner date in the entire world. Once at home, Kim, Ron, Joshua and Shego get into their PJS and go to bed. The next day, all four friends go outside to play in the snow. After playing in the snow, Kim, Ron, Joshua and Shego all go inside and drink some hot cocoa. The four then snuggle under a blanket and watch a movie, unaware the villains were still outside. Joshua then asks Shego if they can talk in private and she nods. "Shego, will you be my girlfriend?" Joshua asks her. "Yes, of course I will be" says Shego as the two share a long happy kiss. After the movie ends, the four eat dinner, shower, get into their PJ's and go to bed right after kissing goodnight and dreaming about how life would be with their boyfriend/girlfriend.

Chapter 6, Jen and Drakken kidnap Kim and Joshua

Drakken saw Kim and Joshua walk outside and they swoop down in the hove car and scoop Kim and Joshua up and into a net and onto the hover car. Jen then covers two cloths in chloroform and chloroforms Kim and Joshua, knocking the two out cold then she and Drakken tie up and gag the two teens and fly back to the lair, tying the two up into two chairs. Jen and Drakken smirk at the two tied up victims. Drakken then makes a ransom video with Jen and they send it to Ron, Shego, Wade, Global Justice and Team Impossible. After sending the note, Drakken and Jen confiscated the two teens of their cell phones and Drakken takes Kim's kimmunicator, which he smashes with his foot. Once Kim and Joshua came too, the two couldn't speak because of the gags. Jen smiles evilly at her ex boyfriend and drags him into another room and locks him in a cell. "Tell me Kim, who is Joshua dating?" Jen asks, ungagging Kim, who refuses to speak until Jen threatens her brother and she blurts out "HE'S DATING SHEGO!" "That's what I thought" says Jen, regagging Kim. "MMMPH MMM MMMPH MMMMMGH (Don't hurt my brother, please I'm begging you") Kim muffles out as she struggles furiously to escape. "Don't bother, I made these ropes indestructible and only. Later with Jen and Joshua, Jen walks into the room. "I am going to have so much fun with you Joshua" Jen says evilly as she unlocks the cell and closes the door behind her after she walks into the cell. "MMPH, MMMMGH, MMMMMMMM, MMMMPH, MMMMMMMMMMMMMM (Let me go, let me go, let me go, don't hurt me or my sister, just please let us go)" Joshua muffles but Jen ignores his pleas. Jen gets ready to torture Joshua in the worst of many ways. Joshua struggles but he can't escape and is very scared about what Jen is about to do to him.

Chapter 7, Jen tortures Joshua

Jen walks in front of Joshua and unties his gag. She begins slapping him in the face very hard and he whimpers in pain. "Shut up Joshy Josh, you are a loser and a nothing, you will NEVER find another girl, and you will always be mine" Jen said as she continued to slap Joshua really hard. Tears begin to form in his eyes as Jen continues to slap him. She then stops slapping him for a few minutes. "P…Please stop, I...I'm begging you" Joshua says in a shaky voice. "SHUT UP!" Jen yells, slapping Joshua yet again. A few hours later, Jen continues to slap Joshua and she can hear Kim's muffled screaming for her to stop in the other room, but she ignores the pleas and continues her slapping of Joshua. He looks scared and helpless. Jen stops yet again to give Joshua some time to breath. She takes a sip of water from a water bottle and gets one for him too. "Drink" she orders, putting the bottle in his mouth. Joshua takes a few gulps of water, finishing the bottle in less than two minutes. Jen throws both bottles in recycling and she goes back to slapping Joshua. "You're a loser, Joshy Josh, you'll always be mine, you will never get to be Shego's' boyfriend, you will always be a nothing" Jen tells Joshua as she continues slapping him and calling him quite nasty names. After about 20-30 minutes later, Jen finally stops her torture, regags Joshua and slams the cell door and locks it behind her and she walks away from him. Joshua takes some time to breathe after the torture as he feels his cheeks are on fire from the slapping. He feels more tears come as he lightly cries, feeling helpless and scared and hoping someone will come to the rescue soon.

Chapter 8, the Rescue Part 1

Ron and Shego saw Wade appear on the TV screen. "RON, SHEGO! KIM AND JOSHUA ARE BEING HELD HOSTAGE BY DRAKKEN AND JEN!" Wade says, sounding panicked. Ron gets furiously mad and so does Shego. "We have to rescue them" says Ron as the doorbell rings and he answers to see Team Impossible and Global Justice. "We got his message too, we all need to work together to rescue Kim and Joshua" says Dr. Director. "Okay, and we also need someone else" says Ron, calling a familiar number. Everyone hears a woman's voice on the other line. "Hello? Ashley Connell here" says the woman, indicating she was Jens mom. "Hi, Mrs. Connell? Your daughter is working for my girlfriends arch foe Dr. Drakken, and has kidnapped Kim and Joshua Possible" Ron tells the woman on the phone. "WHAT?! Oh she is so grounded" says Mrs. Connell as she comes over to the Possible house, ready to help the group rescue Kim and Joshua. The groups climbed aboard the Team Possible bus and were on their way to rescue Kim and Joshua.

Chapter 9, The Rescue part 2

Once at Drakken's lair, Ron, Shego, Team Impossible, Global Justice and Jen's mom all snuck into the lair. Once in the main part of the lair, the group started fighting henchmen while Shego fought Jen, Ron fought Drakken and Rufus untied Kim and Joshua and the two joined in the fight. "JENNIFER ALLY CONNELL, YOU ARE COMING HOME RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY. WAIT TILL YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS, YOU ARE SO GROUNDED. I am so sorry about this; I can't believe she would do this, especially to Joshua. I am so sorry she did this" says Mrs. Connell. "It's okay, it's no big" responds Kim as Mrs. Connell grabs Jen's ear and drags her to the car and takes her home as the police come and arrest Drakken and all his henchmen. "YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT BUFFOON, BUT YOUR NOT!!!!!!" Drakken yells as he is thrown into a police car with his henchmen. Kim and Ron reunited and Shego reunited with Joshua. Then, Team Impossible and Global Justice go back home as Kim, Ron, Shego and Joshua all head back home as well. Kim and Ron kiss and Shego kisses Joshua as they all snuggle on the couch and watch "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" followed by "Spiderman" on the TV. Kim and Ron knew that Joshua and Shego would always be together forever, no matter what happened.

Chapter 10, Joshua and Shego Forever

Joshua and Shego snuggled and Joshua fumbled with a ring in his pocket, trying to keep it from falling out and surprising Shego. And what Shego didn't know was he would propose soon. "We will always be together forever" says Shego as she and Joshua share a long, loving kiss. "I love you Joshua" Shego says to him. "I love you too and I want to be with you forever" says Joshua. Shego smiles at Joshua and he smiles back as the two snuggle on the couch and continued watching the shows until Shego fell asleep, her head on Joshua's shoulder. Kim smiled as Ron put pillows behind the couple's heads and wrapped the two in a big blanket, keeping them warm from the winter weather. Kim and Ron kiss good-night as Ron goes to his guest room and Kim goes upstairs to her loft room. She fell asleep, knowing her brother would be happy being with Shego and that they would stay together forever and Jen would never come near them again. Joshua knew he and Shego would be together forever, and he was going to propose to her and they would be married and have children and be together for the rest of their lives.

The

End

Epilogue: Jennifer Connell sat in her room on her bed, ripping things that reminded her of her past relationship with Joshua. Mrs. Connell comes in and gives her a tray of food which includes saltines and an entire bottle of 12 liter soda. She then leaves Jen's room, locking the door behind her. It was a good thing Jen had her own bathroom. Jen lies on her bed, looking at a picture of her and Joshua. "Good-bye Joshua" she says, ripping the picture up and soon after, she finally falls asleep.


End file.
